Bren
The Bren is a light machine gun used during World War II. Call of Duty and United Offensive Singleplayer This weapon is the British support weapon of choice. It does high damage, killing in just three shots or less, and has a 30-round box magazine. Its has moderate recoil, but tap-firing can negate this. Its ammunition can become quite scarce. It is very versatile, combining the rapid fire of the Sten with the range of a Lee Enfield, making it useful in both close quarters and mid ranges. However, its major drawbacks are its relatively long reload time and its weight, slowing down the player's movement considerably. This weapon appears in the Pegasus and Car Ride missions Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the British faction in multiplayer. It does more damage than its German and American counterparts, killing in one shot to the head or chest, and with almost nonexistent recoil, but with a slightly lower rate of fire, longer reload time, and a fairly large blind-spot where the magazine protrudes upwards. It is fairly good in close quarters, only matched by submachine gun users, and can easily take on everything beyond close range except at extreme distances where a sniper rifle is more suitable. Image:bren_1.png| Image:breniron_1.png|Iron sight Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Bren Gun appears in Call of Duty: Finest Hour in the British Campaign, specifically in Mission: Matmata, Depot Saboteurs and Raiding the Fortress. The Bren is a good gun to use, because of its accuracy, however it has a slower rate of fire and a small magazine, compared to other machine guns. Like all machine guns in Call of Duty: Finest Hour it had a Bipod which is usable, while prone, to improve accuracy, but inhibiting movement. File:010 Bren.jpg Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer This weapon is the British support weapon of choice. It can deal one-shot kills and fires fairly fast, although its ammo can become scarce. In addition, its recoil is high and its reload is lengthy. Multiplayer This is issued to the British team. It can deal one-shot headshot kills, but otherwise needs three bullets to kill. Its magazine can create a pretty big blind-spot to the right side of the player's vision, and its reload is fairly long. It cannot top submachine gun users or long-range snipers, but anything in between is free game. Image:bren_2.png| Image:breniron_2.png|Iron sight Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, the Bren is much the same as it was in the two previous installments, except with slightly greater recoil and slightly larger, yet precise iron sights. Surprisingly, the player aims down the sights much faster then in the previous two installments, making it very effective in both close-quarters and, especially long-range combat. Strangely, while it appears in most of the Canadian and Polish campaign missions, it cannot be acquired in any of the British missions, which it is traditionally associated with. Despite the aforementioned, the reload time is still long, and because of that it is recommended for players to have a submachine gun as back-up in close quarters. Call of Duty: World at War (hipfire) (ADS) |pen = Large |fire = Automatic |used = Britain |pickup = hud_bren.png }} The Bren originally appeared in Call of Duty: World at War, however, it was cut along with the British campaign. Only Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and uncompiled weapon file remained in the Mod Tools. In singleplayer, the weapon was to appear with bipod and without it. It was most likely replaced by the Type 99, as both share remarkable resemblance. es:Bren ' Trivia' Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Cut Weapons